yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 032
"The Power of Believing In People!!" is the thirty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 9/2013 issue of V Jump, released on July 21, 2013, and in English in the 7/22/2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Shadow's attack reduces Yuma to 1098 Life Points, while both Shark and Kaito are reduced to a single Life Point each in their still-continuing deathtrap Duel. Laughing, Shadow comments that on their next turn, Shark and Kaito's Life Points will run out. As Luna and Orbital 7 call out to their friends, Astral notes that his life is fading away. Yuma yells at Shadow to split another 1000 of his Life Points between Shark and Kaito, much to Astral's shock, since they'll only have 98 Life Points left. He asks Yuma if he intends to forfeit, and Yuma replies that while he doesn't, he can't just let Shark and Kaito die. He asks Astral to forgive him. Astral is struck by a feeling as he sees a ball of light emerge from Yuma's body. Shark tells Yuma that he can't really be such a fool, and Kaito agrees that there's no point in surviving through an enemy's pity. Yuma replies that there is; Katio has Haruto to protect. Kaito may not want this life, but he should take it for Haruto. Yuma then reminds Shark that he's fighting to save Kyoji Yagumo. Luna thinks that Yuma is an incredible boy, wondering what kind of Duelist would go so far for someone else. Disgusted, Shark tells Yuma to count him out, since Kyoji isn't his friend. If he wants to waste his life that badly, he should give it to Kaito, since Shark has no family. Shark sadly claims that the farce has made his life seem hollow. Astral observes that while both Kite and Shark behave as they are offended, he sees something else; a sparkling light glowing within them as it did in Yuma. Shadow interrupts, agreeing with Shark that it's a farce, enemies protecting one another. But they're forgetting something; Master Yagumo and Shadow hold everything that's important to them, and after Shadow has defeated them, he'll torture them until there's nothing left, including Haruto. All three Number Hunters yell that they'll never forgive Shadow, and now a ball of light is blossoming in Astral's chest. He wonders what this is, grasping a line of light that connects the four of them, and then realizes that he can see what it is: a bond between people that has been generated with Yuma at the center. He wonders if Yuma created this by overcoming the boundary between enemy and ally, and he realizes that this is Yuma's power, the power of believing in people. Shadow continues with the Duel, but decides to give Yuma's Life Points to Kaito as he'd wished. Astral appears clearly before them, declaring that there is no need for that. Shadow comments that it's only natural that Astral would leave his enemies to their fate, but Astral retorts that what he means is that they only need one turn to defeat him. Yuma's Extra Deck sparks, and Astral explains that Yuma's belief in others has strengthened their bond, and released some of his power. Yuma withdraws a glowing card, asking what it is. Astral calls it a card of hope created by the bond between him, Kaito and Shark. Yuma muses that it's the hopes of all three of them, and Astral tells him to wipe Shadow out. Yuma replies that Astral's got it, and draws to begin his turn. Shadow snorts, claiming that if Yuma doesn't share his life with them, he's killed any hope that they had, since he can't blow away his "Shadow Lich Phantoms" that fast. Yuma claims that one card is enough, and he performs a Shining Xyz Change on "Utopia," chanting "When disorder claims the cosmos, a ray of hope descends to light the chaos! Come forth! Shining No. 39 Utopia One!" As the Shining Number appears, with 2501 ATK, Kaito and Shark call it their hope. Yuma proceeds to activate "Utopia One's" Pandora Force effect, using all of its Overlay Units and reducing his Life Points to 1 to exclude all of Shadow's monsters and inflict their ATK on Shadow as damage. Shadow takes a total of 3300 damage from the 1800 ATK of "Shadow Lich" and the 500 ATK that each of his remaining Phantom Tokens had, bringing him down to 700. Yuma then has "Utopia One" attack directly with "Hope Sword Shining Slash," wiping out Shadow, whose final words are his Master's name before he disintegrates. Yuma looks at the new card has Astral tosses Shadow's three "Numbers" in the air. Luna runs to Shark while Orbital speeds towards Kaito, who tells Yuma not to expect him to say thanks, before having Orbital 7 fly them away. Shark calls Kaito a stubborn jerk, but Yuma calls it all right, since Kaito is not the "thank you" type. He reassures Shark that he doesn't need thanks either, before passing out from exhaustion. Shark suggests that they take Yuma to their hideout, since he saved his life. Luna reluctantly agrees, deciding that it's time to tell them about Kaito's past and why the Numbers War began. In another place, Kyoji Yagumo muses that Shadow's strategy backfired. He cant' believe that Yuma formed a bond between enemies, and admits that he underestimated Yuma. Looking at one of his spiders, he thinks that he must boost his power before they join forces, and first he'll prey on those two. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Shadow Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma performs a Shining Xyz Evolution, overlaying "No. 39: Utopia" to Xyz Summon "No. S39: Utopia One" (2501/2000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching all three of its Xyz Materials and reducing his Life Points to 1 (Yuma 1098 → 1) to banish all of Shadow's monsters and inflict damage to him equal to the combined ATK of the banished monsters. Yuma banishes Shadow's "No. 48: Shadow Lich" (1800/0) and three "Phantom Tokens" (500/500) and inflicts 3300 damage to him (Shadow 4000 → 700). Yuma attacks directly with "Utopia One" (Shadow 700 → 0). Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 10: Shark Because Shadow is defeated by Yuma, "No. 31: Abel's Doom" and "No. 13: Cain's Doom" lose their power and Shark and Kaito's Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.